


Beauty

by InfernoMerrick



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMerrick/pseuds/InfernoMerrick
Summary: A new spin on old things.
Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213709
Kudos: 3





	Beauty

They say beauty is on the eye of the beholder. People didn't seem so inclined to say it when Matt Murdock took out his white cane in front of them though.

If not the case, where would one hope to find it? Could it be at that light spike of tone after smiling at her? In the unexpected smell of coffee and toasts in the morning? In the warmness of the empty spot in his bed? In being taken care of night and day after falling from a 3rd floor?

Beauty takes many shapes, and Matt wanted to know them all.


End file.
